A Dance With You
by a charming young girl
Summary: "Care for a dance, mademoiselle?" They share a dance, and though it seems their lives were destined to be tragic, he feels elated and far from miserable.


Perfect** For **_You_

by,  
_a charming young girl_  
_who is capable of being terrible_

* * *

_I saw you light the ballroom  
With your sparkling eyes so blue  
Graceful as an angel's wing  
I dreamed a dance with you_

* * *

She sighs with a smile, although this place is where she would least want to be at the moment, the festivities are grand and the mood is cheery. Still her attitude is somber, and she wonders why she let herself endure this self-inflicted torture as the angel watches _m'sieur_ Marius who is dancing with _his_ angel. The two are as happy as any pair of newlyweds would be, while she simply gazes at him and his smile, happy that he is happy. She has passed away long before her infatuation has, proving that old habits die hard.

There is a tap on her shoulder, and she feels as if electricity has gone through her body in waves of shocks. Nobody is supposed to see her! Then who is...?

"I was afraid you might be here." She turns to see blue eyes that belong to one revolutionary leader. Enjolras, of course. They never formally met in both of their lifetimes, yet they have formed an unlikely friendship in the afterlife. Perhaps it was because it was she who escorted him to the castle on the cloud, or maybe because there was nobody better to talk. He believes it is because they both died for something they loved, making entirely idiotic decisions in the spur of the moment, yet neither will regret what they did.

"Leave me alone, Enj." she says bitterly, "Be gone, and let me mourn in peace." Although he doesn't, she looks like she could easily be part of the occasion should any of the living see her. More beautiful than the bride herself, for her tangled hair of brown are now tresses that fall to her shoulders. Her tattered rags are now an elegant dress, that is simple, yet beautiful, very much like herself. The dirt smudged on her skin is gone. But her eyes remain the same. Brown, sorrowful, and full of regret.

He shakes his head with a smirk, his blonde curls moving along with it. "But mademoiselle Éponine, this is a wedding and not a funeral. It is a time to celebrate, not to grieve." he says, and she snorts at this, smiling slightly. Her smile is starting to get real, and Enjolras feels a sense of triumph as he is the cause of this. "Please do not tell me you still love the idiot dancing there, now you know how shallow he can be. For if he were a better man, then he would notice what was literally in front of him."

"You don't choose who you fall in love with." she replies, "That's just the way it works. But he is happy, so I am happy. Love is something much deeper and much more meaningful, and I don't believe I've ever experienced it before, and perhaps what I had for Marius was merely infatuation. What they have is love, _m'sieur_, and I am the cause as to why it exists this very day." She turns her head to meet his eyes. "And you? Have you ever been in love, _m'sieur_ Enjolras?"

He lies with ease. "No."

"Don't you believe in love, _m'sieur_? I wouldn't be surprised if you answer no, as you must be too sensible to believe in a silly girl's musings, forgive me." she sighs dreamily with a rueful smile.

"There is nothing to be forgiven for, Éponine." he replies, "For it still is, and always will be nice to dream. Though I feel your dream will become reality one day, even though what you speak of seems like a fairy tale." She is silent, but appreciative. She smiles at him slightly, still watching everybody dance. "Hey, Éponine?" she looks at him, "Care for a dance? After all, _mademoiselle_, you look like a star. A vision in blue."

She blushes. "You are mistaken m'sieur," she says in haste, "I cannot dance, surely with that brain of yours you would've figured a gamine like me would have two left feet." He extends his hand, and smiles, charming. A charming young man who is capable of being terrible, indeed. Still, he remains ever the gentleman.

Enjolras takes in a deep breath. "Do this dance for me?" He'd rather take another eight bullets than have her reject his offer. She rolls her eyes and takes his hand, the spark of electricity jolting it's way through her again. He places a hand on her waist and another to hold her hand, while she places her other hand atop his shoulder.

They are mere spectrums. They are phantoms, ghosts, as some would call them, dancing their waltz to music that only they can hear. Their dance is slow, while the living around them try to keep up with the lively, upbeat sounds of the instruments being played. They dance across the room, and most people keep away from where they are as if on instinct. Their feet do not touch the floor, but float and hover above it. He leads her as she tries to follow awkwardly, nevertheless she is smiling and laughing along with every mistake she makes. The two were destined to be miserable in their lives, though he can't help but think _not tonight_, because he feels elated and far from it.

"Enjolras?" she says, "Thank you." she continues, "For everything. I think I'm ready to go back now, I hope Gavroche didn't notice I was missing." she smiles as she adds the last part, he remains silent. "Enjolras? Are you all right?"

"Of course," he says, snapping out of it and reminding himself not to stare. "Just remember, Éponine, you deserve somebody perfect, and Marius Pontmercy is far from it."

She smiles, widely and genuinely. "And would you be perfect, _m'sieur_?" she asks innocently, she hovers higher than usual and kisses him quickly on the cheek. She smirks at him and twirls as she shimmers away. Yet he merely stands there, an apparition among the living, his hand ghosting over his cheek and a dumbfounded look on his face. His face breaks into a grin. Maybe, just maybe, they can be the one thing in this world that won't hurt.

His reply is a whisper, but he says it anyway in the hopes that she can hear it. "I could be perfect _for you_."

He follows her soon enough.

* * *

_You whispered slyly, softly  
You told me you would be true  
We spun around a thousand stars  
I dreamed a dance with you_

* * *

**AN: **The result of listening to Hey #1, Hey #2, Hey #3, Perfect For You, and I Dreamed A Dance from Next to Normal, watching the Once Upon A December scene from Anastasia and picturing Enjolras and Éponine as one of those ghost couples, and because I referenced it a bit this movie a bit in here, watching While You Were Sleeping and hearing the "Do you believe in love at first sight? Nah, you're probably too sensible for that." line and thinking _Enjonine_.

Imagine any tune for them to dance to, as for me, it is the music box tune from I Dreamed A Dance.

Review?

_-a charming young girl_  
_who is capable of being terrible_


End file.
